


Stratagem

by reclusivecatlady



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apocalyptic Gore, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivecatlady/pseuds/reclusivecatlady
Summary: Rick leads Negan into a trap only to have an unexpected turn of events causing things to heat up between them.





	Stratagem

Negan was in a worse mood than usual upon his arrival at Alexandria. The last drop was not only light but full of useless items which only served to elicit further tension with the Saviors. While Fat Joey, Dwight and the others present to collect the offering failed to ensure that their leader would be pleased with the paltry hull they brought back, Negan partially blamed himself for leaving ‘dimwitted fuckers,’ as he put it, to do the job. Not that he regretted having spent the time fucking two of his wives instead. Simply put, he would rather have competent soldiers who he could entrust not to fuck up something for just once. He was beginning to think this simple request was too much to ask for in the apocalyptic world they lived in. Hell, the dead had more brains than half of his men, he thought.

Method and strategic calculation were two attributes that kept Negan two steps ahead of everyone else. His performance as a volatile manic was the icing on the cake that kept his enemies on their toes. The citizens of Alexandria, namely Rick Grimes, remained none the wiser to his ever continuing mind games. When Negan and Lucille showed up at their gates a record four days earlier than the last unexpected visit, every soul there had fallen prey to this ploy of fear. The townspeople had grown accustomed to the shrill clank of barbed wire clashing against the metal bars of the front gate for each time it served as a harbinger of terror. Only this time the clangor was more demanding, forceful.

The alarming arrival was first noticed by Francine and Heath who were nearest the entrance when the ominous silhouette of a man carting a bat was cast across the front gate. Each waiting for the other to act first, both stood in silence as Lucille’s teeth gnashing assault on the metal continued. The increasing racket caught the attention of Rick who wasn’t far from the scene. In no hurry, he sauntered toward the entryway. Reaching the latch, he slid one door and then the other to the side allowing Negan entry. Without as much as an acknowledgement or glance at Rick, Negan presumptuously stepped foot into the safe zone. Standing in place, his dark eyes scrutinized his surroundings.

“Where’s the fucking emergency?”

“Excuse me?” Rick deadpanned.

“The emergency that kept you fine, neighborly folk from greeting your guest in a fucking timely manner.” Any humor implied was firmly contradicted by the anger showcased on Negan’s face.

“I can only assume this emergency is why you’re here before we have your offering ready.” His words seethed with suppressed anger.

“Thing is, Rick.” Negan’s lips curved in a wry smile. “You have to have a full fucking load the first fucking time if you want the next one to count. And seeing as I didn’t get my shit the last fucking time that tells me you don’t have shit for me this week.”

Daring a step closer, Rick met Negan’s cold gaze. “You might wanna check with your guys then. Every man and woman here will attest that they saw their things put on that truck.”

“First off, I know you meant to say my things. Second.” Ever the showman, Negan paused for dramatic effect. “That truck didn’t have even half of fucking half your shit.”

“We tried. Seems our usual supply source is overru-“

Negan interrupted, “if I wanted a fucking excuse, I would have fucking asked for it. What I did ask for? Your shit. I don’t think that’s unreasonable. Do you?”

Breaking eye contact, Rick gazed past Negan in silent defiance.

“Well?” Negan purred.

Emotion remained void from Rick’s face. Knuckles whitened as his fists clenched tighter. “No. No.”

“You of all people, Rick, know what an understanding kind of guy I can be. Lucille on the other hand? Now if it were up to her, she’d make your body as limp as a fucking whiskey dick. But I’m giving you a choice. Get me my shit or I get you a new dead friend. Shame you’re out of gingers and Asians to choose from.” Jutting his jaw, Negan continued, “Better yet, how about that smoking black chick.”

Rick contorted his face in anger, shattering his composed façade. His jaw set with gritted teeth as his eyes leered into Negan’s own in passionate rage. Fury boiled in his blood as dark, malicious thoughts consumed him.

Negan shot Rick an expression of mock concern. “Now what the fuck has got your dick in a twist?”

Rationalization told Rick he should subdue his anger but his mind betrayed him as his body continued to tense, blood boiling with hatred. The nonchalant attitude Negan displayed only added fuel to the fire burning within Rick.

“Oh, wait. You thought I meant to kill her?” Negan let out a boisterous laugh. “Excuse the fuck out of me for implying anything other than making her my fucking wife. Hot, gutsy chick like that? Give me a week alone with her and she’ll be begging to have my fucking dick in that pretty pussy of hers.”

It took every last ounce of composure Rick possessed not to break his jaw at the deplorable insinuation of Michonne engaging in a carnal act with a vile monster such as Negan was to him. Reminding himself of what could happen, what he could lose, he took a proverbial step back, instead simmering on other ways he could make Negan suffer. His pulse and breathing slowed as sound judgement began to set back in. He knew far too well the consequences of going up against Negan but he couldn’t allow him to take the woman he loved most dear. Rather than the insubstantial dream of Negan’s death at his hands, images of his adversary being torn apart by the undead conjured in Rick’s mind. Rick now knew what he had to do.

“You want your stuff, right? Why don’t we go get it? Right now. You and me,” Rick offered.

Negan couldn’t have been more proud that his intimidation tactic once again set Rick the Prick in his place. Or so he though.

*****

It was by sheer luck that Rick Grimes had stumbled across a wholesale warehouse not but twenty miles from the community of Alexandria. He and Daryl brought back a truck full of canned goods, toiletries and housewares along with selective knickknacks which had sufficed for the last month and a half of the Saviors demands. 

Since the dawn of Negan’s despotic rule over Alexandria, Rick’s law of averages theory seemed to show itself more as wishful thinking than a reliable statistical outcome. This was substantiated upon his last run to the warehouse which he discovered to be abound with walkers leaving no pathway but one to enter the building. The merchandiser entrance in the back of the store was left mostly clear as the abandoned trucks created a barricade which impede the walkers from getting through. Not even the most well trained solder could clear the hordes of undead teeming the interior of the warehouse as the expanse left for little coverage once inside deeming it a death trap. This was why, of course, Negan and Rick were on their way there.

Negan pulled up to the rear entrance as Rick had instructed under the pretense of the majority of supplies being in the back storeroom. Everything was going to plan with not a walker was in sight on this clear, crisp day. Negan backed the truck into one of the loading docks with a smug grin.

“This is what I’m talking about, Rick. I ask you for shit and you give me a fucking warehouse. This is something to build a relationship on,” Negan drawled as he stepped out of the truck carting Lucille in hand.

Ignoring Negan’s unremitting egotism, Rick hopped out of the truck with high hopes that he would continue to circumvent any shortcomings in his stratagem. Though he staggered a short distance behind to err on the side of caution. Negan had allowed Rick to carry his hatchet which was tucked into his belt.

“As much as I’m enjoying the ever living fuck out of your company, I don’t have all fucking day to dick around. You coming?” Negan said as he stood by the entryway.

Knowing he had the upper hand, Rick defiantly continued his torpid pace trudging up the stairs to the door, boots scuffing the concrete below.

“Ladies first,” Negan jeered as he bowed in mock obeisance. Rick sauntered past him with disregard, his hand hesitantly reaching toward the doorknob in trepidation of the unknown dangers lurking on the other side. It was all together possible the walkers had found a way into the storeroom since his last visit. He pushed aside his instinct to barge in baring his hatchet as to prevent alerting Negan to the danger he was luring him into, Rick instead risked the odds by coolly opening the door as if entering the safe zone of Alexandria. Braving a step forward, Rick found the place as he’d last left it. Skylight domes adorned the lofty ceiling bringing natural illumination to the expanse of the chamber, though the storeroom itself was small compared to the entirety of the building. Negan followed behind as Rick strode to the center of the room.

“This is it,” Rick said gesturing to the wall of towering wooden pallets loaded with a conglomeration of everything from bulk cereal to espresso machines. Negan circled the room with a pompous stride swinging Lucille to his side as he perused his endless options.

“Ohhh, I could use one of these!” Coming to a halt, Negan brandished his beloved bat at the stack of cast iron charcoal grills stacked before him. A thick layer of plastic sheath held the tower in place. Leaning back in admiration of his newest favourite cooking appliance, he withdrew the sizable knife from his cartilage belt with his free hand. “Hey, Rick! Give me a fuckin’ hand with this.”

Rick reluctantly obliged on account of impatience for Negan to move on to the warehouse floor where the real feast awaited him. He palmed out his hand, expecting to be given the knife Negan held, only to be greeted by the unwelcome caress of Lucille instead. Rick abhorrently resented being forced to carry the very object that had caused him such grief and remorse when she took her first swing before his tearful eyes. Pushing such grim thoughts aside, reassurance swept over Rick as he cast his gaze to a sight that served as a reminder today would be his final meeting with the loathed bat and her master. Within feet of the parcel, which Negan had been unhurriedly marveling at, were the one-way swinging doors that held back the horde of walkers lurking inside. 

“Well I can’t very well cut this shit open with her in my hand now, can I?” Negan said in response to having taken notice of Rick’s visible distress. Turning his focus back to the pallet, Negan carelessly sliced through the plastic wrap with no regard to the excess boxes beneath. The teeth of his knife snagged, sending the towering mass toppling into the double doors creating an open passage to the conjoining room. Rick’s ploy had gone into effect sooner than expected putting him in the line of danger as walkers began piling in by the masses. He bolted for the door leaving Negan in the wake of the undead.

The odds of survival were not in Negan’s favor should he precariously fight a dozen or more walkers with a single knife. Sooner he seal Rick’s fate with his own by sacrificing his only means of defense. Without hesitation, Negan threw his knife, successfully hitting his target.

Rick tugged furiously at the door which was wedged shut from the knife’s mark. The force in which it hit secured it deep within the wood thwarting any escape. With no choice but to push back toward the multiplying horde, Rick stormed forth with unyielding ferocity. The piercing barbs of the bat he wielded connected with the skulls of the undead, vanquishing as many as three in a single stroke. Lucille’s savage kiss left a trail of carnage as Rick fought to clear his way to the only remaining refuge. The sickening pop of splintering skulls coupled with the moans of the walking dead. Rick delivered a final blow before slipping into the confines of the storeroom freezer. He slammed the latch door behind him. Rick turned to assess his surroundings only to be met by a harsh blow to the face. He fell to the floor, dropping Lucille in the act.

“Stand the fuck up, you fucking fucker. Before I fuck you up even more,” Negan exhorted as he towered over Rick. “I don’t think you have any idea how fucking pissed off you’ve made me, fucker.”

Unwilling adhere to his demand, Rick defiantly remained in place as Negan glowered above. In a swift movement, Negan delivered a kick only to have his foot meet the metal door in the place where Rick had just been. Having rolled to the side before the assault, Rick was already to his feet with Lucille in hand as Negan doubled over in pain from the impact of his foot colliding with the hard surface.

“I have to say, Rick, I didn’t think you had it in you,” Negan huffed as brought himself upright. The inconvenience of being unarmed left him with only manipulation as a weapon. “I mean, have you fucking looked at yourself these last few weeks? You’ve been sulking around like a whore in a-”

Rick’s fist met Negan’s jaw with enough force to send him tumbling backward. He propped himself up against the ledge of the shelf he had collapsed into but before he could turn around to face his opponent, he found himself trapped in a chokehold as Rick gripped his crimson scarf with enough tensity to constrict his breathing. The clonk of the bat dropping to the floor echoed in the small room as Rick raised his free hand to wrap tightly around Negan’s throat while the other remained firmly clutching his scarf which served as a physical restraint.

This was the opportunity Rick had awaited from the moment they first met but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to put to death his most hated foe. His veins surged with rage but lacked the bloodthirst he’d thought would come with having Negan’s life in his hands. Silently cursing himself for his weakness, he loosened his hold, shoving Negan forward so that his torso was pressed firmly into the shelf below.

Negan gasped for air with deep, heaving breaths. “Damn, Rick! If I’d known you were such a kinky motherfucker, I’d have fuckin’ slid my dick down your throat ages ago.”

Having been subjected to Negan’s incessant innuendos, Rick had come to spurn them. This time was different. It dawned on Rick that Negan’s propensity for sex was his greatest weakness. He now knew the ultimate way to subjugate his oppressor.

“Is that what you want?” Rick growled as he pressed his hardening member against Negan’s backside. “My dick.”

Negan had found Rick’s actions to be unexpected to say the least. Unused to anyone having the balls to verbally contest him, Negan was unsure how this would pan out. The thrill of it all was arousing him more than he cared to admit. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t pretend to himself that he didn’t want Rick Grimes to fuck him right then and there in the confines of a storeroom freezer. All that was in the way was his massive ego. It was a rare occasion that anyone but him was in control. Pinned down, with his ass up, at Rick’s mercy was not quite how he would have liked this situation to go. Unwilling to yield to Rick’s domination, Negan contented by reciprocating with a flippant rebuttal.

“Seeing as you’re the one with your fucking dick practically up my ass, it seems pretty fucking obvious who needs a good cock job.”

If Rick could see Negan’s visage, he would have been privy to the wry smile etched across his face. He also would have probably smacked his ass much harder than he did. Negan winced at the impact of the blow, his cock growing uncomfortably hard.

“Really, Rick?” He said through clenched teeth. “That’s all you fuckin-” Negan stopped midsentence at the shock of having his pants pulled to his ankles. Even more unexpected was the invasive push of a single finger inserting into his ass. Recalling the time he’d allowed Sherry to experiment with a strap on, he knew better than to resist if he were to experience more pleasure than pain from the penetration. After another few moments of teasing his entrance, Rick inserted a second finger which he began tauntingly pumping in and out. Just as the stimulation was beginning to build, Rick abruptly withdrew his digits. Negan cock twitched with heated anticipation as the clasp of a belt being unbuckled followed by a zip resounded from behind. Rick tossed his hatchet to the side.

The exhilaration of the unknown coupled with biting frustration from the absence of control was more than he could handle. Negan cocked his head over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what depraved things were to come. His eyes took into view the erogenous sight of Rick’s thick cock as it sprung free glistening with pre-cum. After a few strokes, Rick lubricated his member with as much saliva as he could muster. This provided no reassurance to Negan that the experience awaiting him wouldn’t be uncomfortable to say the least. Regardless of his trepidation, Negan’s body teemed with burning desire. Before the other man could take notice of the hunger in his eyes, Negan turned aside his lust blown gaze. Rick caught sight of his sudden movement and advanced toward him with vehement fervor. 

Feeling the tip of Rick’s cock prodding at his tight opening, Negan gulped a guttural moan. Taking his erection in hand, Rick slowly guided it inside. The sensation of a pulsating dick quite differed from the inertness of a rubber dildo and was a whole new experience from anything he’d felt before. 

Once adjusted to the size, Rick pulled out all but the tip before sharply sheathing his length to the hilt as he grasped his hands on either side of Negan’s hips for better leverage. Still determined not to give Rick the satisfaction of complete control, Negan held back from any audible expression of pleasure with only a grunted ‘fuck’ when he was pulled in harder. The ruthless constraint of pressing fingers dug painfully into Negan’s naked flesh with bruising force. He soon found his efforts of physical reserve to be in vain with each shudder his body traitorously ceded to. Rick’s thrusts picked up speed setting a savage pace.

The ultimate supremacy Rick now held over his former oppressor served as the retribution he long craved but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his malignant rage. Rick shifted his hips as his rhythm became more erratic. His inner thighs clenched with building pressure. Blood pulsated through his veins as his cock convulsed with shooting pleasure. Overcome in violent ecstasy, Rick withdrew before Negan could find his release. Collapsing to the ground beside Lucille, Negan trembled with unfulfilled desire.

Paying no mind to the frustrated state he inflicted upon Negan, Rick zipped up his pants with satisfaction before crossing to the other side of the freezer to pick up his hatchet. The muffled moans of the undead had silenced indicating they had moved on. Wielding his weapon as a precaution, Rick swung open the door to find a clear exit from the building with only a few stragglers from the herd. Without another word, he set off for Alexandria leaving Negan to rethink ever returning there.


End file.
